PPGZ n RRB chat
by pandalove666
Summary: Karou was waiting online for her two best friends to come on. Awesome Brick has signed in That wasn't one of her friends. "What's he doing on here!"


Kaoru was sitting at the computer at her desk, in her room, listening to Fall Out Boy through ear-phones. She was being extremely careful as to not wake her mum and dad, who were snoring happily down the hall. She wasn't allowed to be up at this time.

Her eyes were wide open and her hands were clenched in tight fists, as she watched 'The world's greatest football goals' on YouTube. She was also online as she was waiting for her two best friends to join her.

(Awesome_Brick has signed in)

That's not one of her friends.

"What's he doing on here?!" She groaned to herself.

* * *

(Powered_Buttercup is online)

"What's she doing on here?!" Brick, who recently broke into a computer store with the other Rowdyruff boys and got each of them a super new computer, groaned out loud to his nearby brothers.

"Who, bro?" Butch asked.

"That fucking green powerpuff!"

Butch and Boomer leaned over Brick's shoulder to see...

"Buttercup..." Butch mumbled to himself.

"You gonna say hi?" Boomer asked taking Brick of guard with his brother's unbelievable stupidity.

"NO! I'm not gonna say fucking hi, you idiot!"

Boomer looked confused. Butch punched him in the stomach then stated "She's our enemy."

Boomer clutched his stomach and turned away from his brothers. Brick laughed.

"Well I'm gonna say hi"

Brick stopped laughing, him and Butch watched as their so-called-brother walked away from them.

(Blue_Boy has signed in)

* * *

"Oh great..." Karou sighed.

* * *

Blue_Boy: Hi Buttercup!

Powered_Buttercup: Um...Hi...

Blue_Boy: Hi Brick!

Awesome_Brick: Shut up Boomer!

*Rolls eyes*

(Hyper_Blossom has signed in)

Powered_Buttercup: Thank god! Blossom wher av u been?!!!

Hyper_Blossom: Having a snack :$

Y r u chatting 2 the rrb?

Powered_Buttercup: I'm NOT!!!

Tha freak Boomer jus said hi, tha's all!!! :

Blue_Boy: HEY! I only said hi :S I'm not a freak!

Awesome_Brick: *Rolls eyes*

(Rolling_Bubbles has signed in)

Blue_Boy: I'm not a freak!!! :

Rolling_Bubbles: I know you're not, Boomer :S

Blue_Boy: :$

Hyper_Blossom: Hi Bubbles! How r u? 

Rolling_Bubbles: Hey, I'm fine thanku n u? 

Hyper_Blossom: Feeling a bit sick afta all tha cake I ate :$

Hehe :D

Powered_Buttercup: *Smirks* Serves u rite

Rolling_Bubbles: Oh, hi Buttercup! 

Powered_Buttercup: HI

Awesome_Brick: This shit is boring...

Come on Boomer let's go b4 we get cooties

Hyper_Blossom: *Gasps* :

Powered_Buttercup: : : :

Rolling_Bubbles: 

(Green_Butch has signed in)

Blue_Boy: I don't think u av cooties, Bubbles :$

Rolling_Bubbles: Really Boomer? 

Blue_Boy: Really 

Green_Butch: *pukes*

Hyper_Blossom: Stop being nice 2 him Bubbles he's a rrb! He's a bad

guy!!!

Green_Butch: She can av him he's no gud 4 us :P

Hyper_Blossom: No she can't!!!

Green_Butch: Jeez I was only joking! Stupid

Awesome_Brick: HA :P

Powered_Buttercup: ur the 1s hu stupid!

Green_Butch: Shut it u! :

Powered_Buttercup: NO!!! : : :

Rolling_Bubbles: Can we all stop fighting? :'(

Hyper_Blossom: No Bubbles, cuz we're enemies we're nt supposed 2 get

along.

Rolling_Bubbles: We dn't av 2 b...

Powered_Buttercup: Stop it Bubbles!

Dn't bring this up agan

We're natural enemies dat's jus the way it is!

DEAL WIV IT!!!!!!!! :

(Rolling_Bubbles has gone offline)

Green_Butch: Jeez

Hyper_Blossom: u didn't av 2 shout at her Buttercup...

Powered_Buttercup: but she wasn't getting the message :

Blue_Boy: Wher's Bubbles gone? :S

Awesome_Brick: gone 2 sulk

Blue_Boy: Why???

Hyper_Blossom: Itz a long story

Powered_Buttercup: n none of ya business!!!

(Blue_Boy has gone offline)

Hyper_Blossom: Wher u reckon he's gone?

Awesome_Brick: 2 his gf

Hyper_Blossom: She's nt his gf

Awesome_Brick: Mite as well be *rolls eyes*

* * *

Miyako sat up in bed, cuddling her knees. Bright blue tears lay stained to her cheeks.

"Miyako-san what's wrong, dear?"

Miyako slowly raised her head from her knees to see her grandmother waiting for her answer, at the bedroom door.

"Oh..." She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her night gown. "I'm fine Granny" and she forced a smile.

"Okay. I'm off to bed, when you're ready to tell me I'll listen and try to help." The sweet old women smiled then walked out of the room.

Miyako smiled softly and picked up her favourite teddy, Octi.

"Night-night Octi, love you."

* * *

Powered_Buttercup: g2g Blossom I think I can hear my mum n dad waking up

Hyper_Blossom: EEEK :P

Wait no, dn't leave me wiv these 2!!! 

Powered_Buttercup: sori i've g2g jus go offline aswell Blossom bye x

Hyper_Blossom: Bye 

(Powered_Buttercup has gone offline)

Green_Butch: 2 dwn :D :P

Hyper_Blossom: Boomer's gone aswell!

Awesome_Brick: ye but hu cares abwt him? :P

Hyper_Blossom: Y r u 2 so cruel abwt him?

He's ya bro? :S

Awesome_Brick: We dn't hate him r anything itz jus funny

Hyper_Blossom: does he kno u dn't mean it?

Green_Butch: well no...

Awesome_Brick: but tha jus makes it mre fun! :P

Hyper_Blossom: bastards...

Awesome_Brick: ooooo

So ur nt a complete goody-2-shoes then

Hyper_Blossom: wats tha supposed 2 mean?!

Awesome_Brick: :S means there's mre 2 u than I fort

Hyper_Blossom: :$

Green_Butch: u 2 aren't going all lovey dovey r u? *pukes*

Hyper_Blossom: EW NO!

Awesome_Brick: ditto *pukes*

Green_Butch: lol anyway laterz goin bed cya

(Green_Butch has gone offline)

Awesome_Brick: cya man

Hyper_Blossom: erm... so I'm gonna go 2...

Awesome_Brick: (y) gud

Hyper_Blossom: :o fine! BYE THEN!!! : :

(Hyper_Blossom has gone offline)

Awesome_Brick: *rolls eyes* women...

* * *

Momoko slammed her laptop shut then buried her head in her pillow.

"Why won't he just admit he likes me?" She asked herself, then realised what she had said and quickly shook herself.

"No Momoko, don't fall for a Rowdyruff boy! It's wrong!"

* * *

(Blue_Boy has signed in)

Awesome_Brick: oi wher av ya been?

Blue_Boy: No where...

Awesome_Brick: *rolls eyes* jus tell me

Blue_Boy: No where, really. I jus went 4 a wlk

Awesome_Brick: a walk?!:S

Blue_Boy: yh

Awesome_Brick: dat's so gay!!!

Blue_Boy: No it's not!:S

Awesome_Brick: it is! :

Blue_Boy: w/e did Bubbles eva come bk?

Awesome_Brick: No

Blue_Boy: ok

(Awesome_Brick has gone offline)

(Blue_Boy has gone offline)


End file.
